Knight in not so shining armor
by kooksthekook
Summary: Haru was pretty sure that Gokudera was not her prince charming. In fact he was the exact opposite. But why does her breath hitch and her eyes drawn to him in the first place? Isn't she in love with Tsuna? Or is she? A GokuHaru 5986 fic.


**Knight in not so shining armor**

**Pairing**: GokuHaru 5986

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 1,313

**Summary**: Haru was pretty sure that Gokudera was not her prince charming. In fact he was the exact opposite. But why does her breath hitch and her eyes drawn to him in the first place? Isn't she in love with Tsuna? Or is she? A GokuHaru 5986 fic.

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! This is my first reborn fic. yay! It's a GokuHaru pairing and well, I hope you guys like it! Feel free to review, it is loved and Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

* * *

** .xXx.**

Haru had always adored fairytales, even when she was a kid. She loved the way the story unfolds and the way the princes rescue the damsels in distress and they live their happily ever afters.

Yes, happily ever after.

Which is why she fell in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi in the first place.

He may have not been the typical prince charming since he was a mafia don of the Vongola Family, but he was kind, nice and caring. He was as close as she could get to a prince charming. So close she even dreams of becoming his wife!

Which is why she couldn't understand the reason why she was so drawn to one silver-haired Italian who wasn't even prince charming material. Definitely not Prince Charming Material. In Fact there were a lot of things about Gokudera Hayato that Haru hated and loved at the same time.

* * *

**For One, Gokudera Hayato wasn't nice, he was rude.**

In fact, his idea of being polite is greeting his friends and acquaintances with a string of curse words that were just plain rude and derogatory, his favorite ones being fuck, damn it and shit. Haru doesn't even know where he learned that many curse words, in different languages mind you, in the first place!

But the thought of him not cursing was just as disturbing to her as Hibari-san not saying kamikorosu.

**Gokudera Hayato had a way with words. Literally.**

Besides his uncanny ability to include curse words whenever he constructs a sentence, he can also find a way to address others, particularly Haru, without stating their name at all. Calling her 'stupid woman' is most definitely not a good way to get on her good side. It is a sure fire way to start an argument that will probably last the whole day until they've exhausted all the possible insults they could ever think of without Tsuna's divine interventions.

She only wished he would call her by her name at least once.

**Gokudera Hayato couldn't sing.**

He wasn't a talented singer and his voice was rather raspy, probably from all his cigarette smoking, but if there was one thing that was there whenever he sang, it was heart. Haru could feel the emotion from him while he sings and it always made her smile.

Honestly speaking, Haru thinks that Gokudera has a seductive voice, not that she'd admit to liking it.

**Gokudera Hayato practically lived to break rules.**

He had a complete disregard for any form of authority and rules. Haru even thinks that he must have broken a hundred school rules by now. With the way he attends class whenever he wants to or just skips it altogether. Sure he _is_ smart. There is no denying that, but she still wishes that he could have the decency to respect his teachers and arrive at class on time.

But there was one thing she was sure of, Gokudera was most definitely not a goody two shoes.

**Gokudera Hayato never smiled. Well **_**Hardly**__._

With the long span of time she had known him, Haru had never seen him smile. It was like he had a permanent scowl on his face. If he ever did, it only lasted a few seconds and Tsuna-san had to be in that room for that phenomena to even occur. But whenever he did, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat or two. His smile was, Dare she say it, Mesmerizing.

Sometimes she wished that he'd smile one of those rare smiles only for her.

**Gokudera Hayato was Handsome.**

Haru would be lying if she said he wasn't handsome or hot. In fact, if she didn't accept this blatant fact she wouldn't have been able to fend off an army of devoted fan girls and get to hang out with Tsuna and the gang every single day. Not saying that she didn't understand how these girls felt. She could truly understand why these young teenage girls were so smitten by his dazzling emerald eyes, silver hair and well contoured features. It made him look like exotic. Well, he was from a foreign country.

**Gokudera Hayato smelled good. **

She was really surprised when she caught a whiff of his smell when he passed her by one day. Not saying that he smelled bad in fact he really smelled good, his scent albeit unique. It was a mix of cigarettes, gunpowder and expensive cologne. She thinks its Italian but she doesn't know the brand. Haru honestly can't believe that she doesn't know how a person who smokes as much as him can still smell as good as he usually does. To say the least it was intoxicating.

**Gokudera Hayato was passionate**.

He was a passionate man. A _very _passionate man.

In her fifteen years of living, Haru had never met a person as devoted as Gokudera was to Tsuna. He practically worshipped Vongola Decimo. He was always there to help in times of need and just practically there in case of well, anything. He was also passionate about his cigarettes and his dynamites. He wasn't Gokudera Hayato without them.

**Gokudera Hayato was talented.**

Haru had only learned about this recently, But besides having a talent for cussing, Gokudera was a piano prodigy. Although she has never really heard him play, she could just imagine hearing the most beautiful melody in the world and that the musician who caused that was Gokudera. She only wished he would finally get over whatever's been preventing him from playing the piano. She would love to hear him play it.

**Gokudera Hayato was loyal.**

He would never ever betray his friends or his family. Ever. Even if that meant he had to endure different kinds of torture and hardship, never would he ever betray his loved ones. Haru knows that he may not like to show it but she knows he loves them very much and that he would go to their rescue the minute he finds out about their predicament.

The thought of it makes her smile.

* * *

With all these thoughts Haru could only come to the realization that maybe she wasn't in love with Tsuna anymore. That she might have already moved on. That maybe she didn't want to be rescued by a prince charming anymore and instead wanted a knight to rescue her from her peril.

That maybe Miura Haru was in fact really attracted to the bad boy. The rebel. The guy you know will be a bad influence on your life but just can't seem not to love.

That Maybe Miura Haru loved a certain silver-haired Italian who loved smoking and dynamites too much, had a potty mouth and an unhealthy interest in skull motifs and just so happens to be the right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo and is a part of the strongest Mafia family.

That Maybe Miura Haru wished with all her heart that he could finally realize that she wasn't interested in his beloved boss anymore but was instead, interested in him.

Well one thing is for sure, Haru is fed up with prince charmings and all for knights in not so shining armors. While his trusty steed isn't exactly a horse and he isn't exactly a person to be admired in the normal way, His originality is what makes Haru love Gokudera Hayato all the more.

Now all she wants is to sit behind him on his Harley Davidson, hugging him tightly and riding off into the sunset. Destination? God knows where.

** .xXx.**

**Al final.**


End file.
